


love on a loop

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: John thinks he probably shouldn’t be sprawled on his floor listening to his favorite song on repeat and pining for his best friend on a Friday night, but he didn’t have anything better to do, really.





	love on a loop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyler10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/gifts).



> From the prompt "Your favourite song on repeat for the hundredth time"

John was laid out on the floor of his bedroom, staring at the ceiling as his phone blared the same song for what had to be the thirtieth time that night. It was a wonder Donna hadn’t come in to tell him to turn it off or put on some headphones already.

He closed his eyes as his favorite pair of lines washed over him, bringing with them that familiar pull of longing. He probably shouldn’t be sprawled on his floor pining for his best friend on a Friday night, but he didn’t have anything better to do, really.

John sighed and ran a hand over his face. Rose was so far out of his league, she might as be in outer space.

He was just wondering what Rose was up to tonight and thinking about texting her when there was a soft knock at his window. He scrambled to look behind him, tripping over his own long limbs in the process.

Framed against the darkness was Rose’s smiling face, as if his thoughts had summoned her. He quickly opened the window.

“What are you doing here?” he said. “You know Aunt Sylvia doesn’t let you come up to my room.”

“Why do you think I’m using the window?” she shot back. “Are you going to let me in or are you planning on coming out?”

He stepped back and helped her through the window. “You’re mad,” he told her, not able to smother his smile.

“You love it.” She plopped down on his bed. John thought that maybe his aunt was right not to allow Rose up here. He was going to combust in about five seconds if he kept dwelling on the fact that Rose was  _here_  and sitting on his  _bed_.

“So, why are you sneaking in my bedroom window on a Friday night?”

She shrugged a shoulder. “Supposed to be with Keisha and Shareen tonight but they started drinking and I didn’t want to be there. Figured hanging out with you was better than going home when my mum probably brought her date back to the flat.”

“Glad I’m so high up on the entertainment scale,” he said dryly.

Rose pushed him in the shoulder. “Not what I meant. I would hang out with you here more if your aunt wasn’t always giving me the stinkeye.”

“She will throw a holy fit if she finds out you’re up here,” he warns.

“Let’s not tell her then,” she said with a smile. They fell silent for a moment before Rose started humming along to the song that was still on repeat. 

He flushed, realizing it had already looped twice since she’d gotten here. He reached for his phone to put on something else. “Sorry, forgot it was on repeat,” he said.

“No, I love it. I heard you listening to it earlier this week and got hooked on it myself.” She gave him a crooked smile. “Reminds me of you.”

His heart tripped over itself. Could it have the same meaning to her that it did to him? It seemed impossible that Rose could feel the same way about him that he did about her but… what if?

“Reminds me of you,” he rushed out. “The song, I mean. That’s maybe why I had it on repeat.”

Rose bit down on her bottom lip, studying his face. “Okay, I’m going to do something and if it’s weird or you hate it, promise it won’t ruin things, alright?”

“Okay?”

He barely got the word out before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He froze for half a second, shocked, but when he felt her try to pull away he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back.

He felt like he could fly in that moment, like he was on fire.

When they finally pulled away from each other, breathless, Rose was the first to break the silence.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, wow,” he echoed. “I promise I absolutely did not hate that or think it was weird.”

“Wanna do it some more?” Rose asked. “Your aunt will really feel justified if she found us now.

“Don’t care,” he said. “Would rather kiss you some more and take the risk.”

“Good.” She closed the distance between them once more.

By the time she climbed back out of the window after a kiss goodbye, her hair was a mess and her lips were swollen. John was pretty sure there was a hickey darkening on her neck and thought he might have at least one as well. They’d never turned off the song that spurred them into action and John was certain that it was going to be his favorite song for all of eternity.


End file.
